


Filled

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Shadowhunters Smut [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Simon Lewis, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gentle Dom Simon Lewis, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Isabelle Lightwood, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Izzy dreams of being filled to the fullest. Simon is more than willing to oblige.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Anonymous Shadowhunters Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Filled

Simon looks down at his girlfriend who is kneeling between his legs, dressed in her lacy panties and a silken babydoll. Her cheek lies on his thigh. Izzy is always beautiful, but like this, she is just breathtaking.

Her hands are bound behind her back and her beautiful brown eyes are hidden behind a silken blindfold. Her breathing is steady and calm and Simon wonders if she is already floating, just from resting there for a while now with his hand softly brushing through her raven hair.

Sometimes he can't believe that she allows him to have her like this. His fierce, strong shadowhunter girlfriend is vulnerable and trusting, gives up the control she holds on tightly in her everyday life.

Simon knows the heady feeling of submitting from his own experience and he feels honoured to offer her the same.

"Do you want to know what I planned for today?" he asks quietly, careful to not startle her in the silence of his flat. Izzy hums affirmingly. Simon chuckles. Yes, she's definitely on her way to another sphere.

"Ever since you trusted me with your fantasy of being filled to the fullest I wondered how I could give you that, given that neither of us is comfortable with sharing each other."

Izzy's breath hitches and Simon grins. He knew that his words would pull her out of her state a little, a thousand thoughts surely running through her mind about what Simon could have figured out for her wish to be fucked by multiple partners or more precisely, multiple Simons.

He continues carding his hand through her hair. Seeing tension building up in her back he shushes her softly. "Do you want details or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Izzy stays silent and Simon gives her time to make her decision.

"Surprise me," she finally says and Simon's chest fills with warmth.

"You're amazing, trusting me like this, babe," he purrs.

Izzy's lipstick covered lips curl up into a smile. "You make me feel safe, Si," she whispers, a light blush growing on her cheeks.

"You deserve to feel safe," Simon coes and sees how her body relaxes under his words.

He tugs on her hair, just enough to make her raise her head and pull back a little. With one hand still in her hair, he pushes his sweatpants and briefs down to his ankles. He might be goofy and frantic in everyday life, but when he doms he is nothing but well prepared and organised. That's what Izzy deserves and makes sceening just so much better.

He softly pulls her head back to his crotch where his cock is already hard and the head of his cut dick glistens from precum. 

How he manages to not always have a boner whenever she's around is a mystery to him, but seeing her like this, smelling her intoxicating scent, and having her literally on her knees for him, there is no way he could be anything but desperate to feel her hot mouth around him.

"Open up," he coaxes and after a content sigh, she does. He guides her to his throbbing dick, moaning guttural when her lips close around the head. She doesn't move, just holds his cock warm and wet. He admires the view for a long moment.

"I know you want to suck me off," he murmurs and Izzy hums, sending vibrations through his cock, up his spine until he feels it like a tingling in his brain. "Such a tease," he chuckles when the wave finally descends. "Take what you need," he orders softly and Izzy obliges.

Simon needs to brace himself with one hand on the mattress, his arousal so intense he struggles against thrusting into her mouth. They both like that, but he has a plan and that will be cut rather short if he comes down her throat in a matter of seconds.

Izzy works him as nobody ever did before and Simon grins thinking that 'blow job' is really the right word when it comes to Isabelle. She has a determination that takes his breath away. She sucks and licks his hard length, teases his slit with her tongue, works on every part until everything is thoroughly slick. She takes him deep until he sees little teardrops soaking her blindfold. It's a sight to behold and he fights the impulse to get rid of the fabric to see the tears running down her pink cheeks.

Before the sheer thought can overwhelm him he tugs on her hair and pulls her off. "Hey, not so eager or your reward will be cancelled," he threatens with a chuckle.

Izzy grins and bites her bottom lip. She knows how good she is with her mouth. She may not be the most submissive sub in the whole world, but Simon likes her that way. She knows when she needs to behave and when she can be cheeky.

Simon pulls her up onto his lap, mindful of her bound hands. He helps her to straddle him.

"Keep still for me," he orders and she keeps herself as motionless as possible. The tension to do so rolls off of her in waves and Simon smirks. "So desperate for me, aren't you?" he murmurs and runs his hands over her satin-covered sides, squeezes her breasts over the fabric and pulls her into a deep kiss, his tongue conquering her mouth roughly until her lipstick is smeared and she looks and sounds thoroughly wrecked.

"You're perfect," he praises and her breathing speeds up for a moment. Izzy loves to be praised, needs it like air and Simon is more than willing to give it to her.

"You're so beautiful in your new lingerie. Do you know why I chose this one specifically?"

She shakes her head no and Simon smiles at her voicelessness. It's always a sign of how open she is when she stops talking. It was a steep learning curve to understand this.

Simon runs his hands down her body and brushes his fingers over the lace covering her pubes. He moves them slightly to find the hidden fold between her legs. He spreads the fabric and slides a finger in Izzy's warm and wet pussy.

Izzy sighs in surprise and moans when Simon's thumb brushes over her clit. Her cunt contracts around his finger.

"More," Izzy moans.

"What? Is that not enough for your hungry little pussy?"

Izzy shakes her head, going nonverbal again.

As much as Simon would love to hear her beg for it, he loves it when she is like that. He gives her what she was asking for until his fingers slide in easily and his thumb rubs firmer over her clit.

Izzy moans and writhes over him as he teases and stretches her, his hand impossibly wet from her slick running freely.

Izzy whines when he finally pulls his fingers out of her. "Don't you want my cock, little one?" he asks and she whines again.

Simon doesn't tease her any longer and pulls her down on his neglected dick.

"God, you're feeling so good around me," he moans and pulls her in for another kiss. Izzy goes pliant in his hands, her mouth surrendering to his demanding tongue.

He thrusts upwards and Izzy gasps in surprise. She meets every thrust with an elegance only shadowhunters might possess. She clenches around him and nearly brings him to the edge.

He grabs her hips tightly, stilling her movements, surely leaving fingerprints that will mark her later.

"You're really insatiable," he moans. She smiles faintly and lets her head sink to his shoulder, catching her breath.

He runs his hand through her hair. "Good that I planned for this to happen," he whispers mischievously into her ear. "Hold on tight," he adds and pulls his cock slightly out of her wet hole. He grabs the leather cockring and puts it on. Usually, they only use it when he is subbing, but today he can need every little help.

Izzy frowns when he slides in again and she feels the leather rubbing her vulva.

"You're just too hot, babe. Can't let myself come, can I?"

She grins but stays silent. "You're perfect around my cock, no matter what hole I'm filling - your cunt," he thrusts up sharply, "your mouth," he presses his tongue inside, sliding over her tongue, "or your tiny little pucker here."

At that he gathers some of her slick, circles her bottom hole with one finger, and slides the tip of it inside. Izzy gasps at the intrusion, but her clenching holes show her excitement. 

"I plan to fill all three tonight as you told me you dreamt of. How does that sound?"

Izzy whines and Simon chuckles. "I thought so. But what do you say to filling all three of them at the same time?"

Izzy moans guttural. "I need your colour, babe," Simon demands.

Izzy writhes on his lap, her two holes clenching around him, eliciting a moan from Simon.

"Green," she presses out, words obviously difficult.

"Good girl," Simon praises. He takes the percussion shaker from the nightstand and puts it into her bound hands. "Do you remember your nonverbal safewords?" he asks.

She grabs the shaker tightly and shakes it once. The sound is loud and clear. "Green," she murmurs and repeats the same twice without a pause. "Yellow," she says.

Simon kisses her cheek. "Good. And you keep on shaking it for red." She nods in agreement. 

"How do you answer questions?"

"Yes, one shake, no, two shakes."

"Good." He peppers her face with kisses and ends on her lips, softly brushing his own over them.

"I bought you a new gag," he speaks into her neck. Izzy cocks her head and it looks so cute that Simon needs to kiss her stunned countenance off her face.

"As much as I would love to clone myself for your satisfaction, I guess a dick gag must suffice today. What do you say, babe?"

"Green," she hurries to answer.

"Mmh, you want it so much that you find your words again," he teases her. "So eager. I know that you are my little cock princess. I thought that was only for my dick. Seems I found out something new about you today, huh? Let's put it on you, shall we?"

Izzy opens her mouth wide, anticipation vibrating through her body. Simon moans, his cock twitching inside her.

He cleans his hands and takes the gag, sliding the cock-shaped piece carefully into her waiting mouth.

"Is that alright? Can you breathe well?" She moves the shaker once. "Good girl," he says and fastens the belt on the back of her head. "Is it comfortable?" he asks. Izzy huffs a muffled laugh. "I asked you a question," Simon scolds her.

She straightens at his firmer voice. Simon is a gentle dom, but he reminds her of their agreed dynamics whenever needed. She shakes once.

Simon nods even though she can't see him.

"Now that we have taken care of your sinful mouth, we should take care of your empty hole. But not like this. I want to see you, want to see what a cute little cockslut you are for me." Izzy shakes once.

Simon snickers. "You're perfect. Get up on your feet."

Izzy raises off his cock with his help, her disapproval visible even under the thick gag and blindfold. But she follows her dom's order nonetheless. 

"Don't pout. I will fill you good," Simon promises. He guides her on the bed, around the towel that holds everything that they still need to play. He helps her to sink safely down on her chest, arms nestling on her back, her ass up in the air, presenting her glistening holes to him.

Simon looks at her in awe. He pulls her ass cheeks apart. "You're beautiful like this. All open and wet for me. Stretching your back and rear enticingly, your cunt overflowing and your pink hole so inviting."

He can't help but lick a long stripe from her clit over her soft vulva up to her bumhole. Izzy whimpers. "You taste so good," Simon says, licking off her juice before brushing his tongue repeatedly over her pink hole.

Izzy writhes under his ministrations and moans around her gag. She presses her bottom into his face, searching for more. 

Simon grips her cheeks tightly. "No moving. You'll take what I'm giving you."

She sinks a little more into the mattress, sucking on the dildo in her mouth. It seems to soothe her.

Simon brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Good girl. You look so hot, hungry for every cock I'm giving you.

He presses a kiss to her shoulder and moves down again, leaving a trail of kisses on her back. He resumes the little licks over her hole, pushing the tip of his tongue inside when he feels her relaxing. His left hand finds her clit again, brushing over it in sync with his tongue further up.

Izzy struggles to keep still. She moans when she hears the telltale sound of opening the lube bottle and it doesn't take long until Simon's slick and cool thumb slides into her butthole.

Simon works her open with his right hand while his left plays with her clit and pussy.

"So perfect, fighting against your urge to move. Such a good little sub you are, following my orders so well," he praises, eliciting a shiver working itself through Izzy's body.

His cock twitches. Simon takes himself in hand and surrenders to Izzy's inviting cunt, pulling out the two fingers buried in her tight hole. He presses his dick deep inside her and gives her a few hard thrusts.

"Mmh, you're so hot and wet for me. You're soaking your pretty little panties. I think we'll ruin them today," he moans. Goosebumps run over Izzy's arms and Simon smirks at the sight.

He stills inside her and returns his fingers to her empty hole. She groans together with him at the double penetration. Not for the first time today Simon is thankful for the cockring keeping him from coming.

"Look at you," he breathes, "so needy to be filled. I'll add a third finger, okay?" he checks in and after a moment he hears one clear shake.

"Good girl," he says and adds the next finger. This wouldn't be necessary for the dildo he chose earlier, but seeing her hole opening slowly he can't help but adjust his plan a little. He needs to put his dick in all her holes tonight.

He opens her further until she's loose and wet. Then he pulls out of both holes, leaving her empty and open to the cold air. Izzy whines in response.

"Shhhh," he soothes her. "Just need to get something. Didn't think I needed a condom today, but I must fuck your gorgeous ass. Colour?"

She moves the shaker once. Simon smiles. "You're so good for me."

He keeps one hand on her rear to anchor her while searching for a condom in the bedside table. He presses his thigh to her side while putting it on.

Pressing the head of his cock to her hole he admires the sight she presents. Her mouth is sucking on the gag, her shoulders are sinking relaxed into the mattress, and her tied hands are settled on the small of her back.

He grabs her cheeks and pushes inside in one slow, long movement. She likes it that way and he is here to give her everything she wants and needs.

When he is fully seated inside of her, he gives her a moment to adjust. Then he pulls out a little and fucks inside again, building up a steady rhythm. Her tight hole clenches around him when he sneaks his left hand to her clit and brushes over it.

He loves her noises that sound muffled through the gag that fills her mouth. She looks relaxed, floating, sucking on it now and then. Maybe she is already in subspace.

Simon can't take it any longer. She is so tight around him that even the cockring won't keep him very much longer from coming. His sub is just so perfect, trusting him with her body and soul. Butterflies storm through his stomach as if it were their first time. She just never stops to amaze him.

Simon fucks into her ass for the last time and pulls out, getting rid of the condom before he can change his mind.

He grabs the dildo, covers it with lube, and fills her butthole in one swift movement. It goes easy, being slimmer than his cock.

He undoes the cockring with a relieved sigh and checks in for a last time. Izzy's single shake is lighter than before, but clear to recognise. 

Simon slowly slides into her cunt, moaning at the wet, hot tightness. He keeps still for a moment, enjoying her tight channel and the dildo's pressure on his cock. His fingers find her clit again, brushing softly over the pearl just the way his girlfriend likes it.

She writhes underneath him, unable to still her movement any longer. She is so full and after all they've done, Simon's caresses border on overstimulation.

Simon doesn't scold her. He knows she's as close as he is himself. With a smirk, he takes the remote still lying on the towel and starts the vibration.

Izzy's sounds grow louder, her movements get jerky. Simon intensifies the pressure of his fingers and slides slowly in and out of her cunt. Izzy vibrates underneath him, her cunt clenching around his cock buried deep inside of her. She shivers and moans uncontrollably until she suddenly stills for a long moment, the only sound the vibration of the dildo buried deep inside her and the slick movement of Simon's cock.

And then she comes, clenching tightly around him, pushing him over the edge. His cum fills her cunt and he nearly collapses on top of her, the dildo still moving against his softening cock.

With the last coordination he can muster, he switches it off, unties her hands, and takes off the gag.

He pulls out of her and slides out the dildo. It leaves a gaping hole behind and Simon admires it for a second.

Then he moves up and pulls her into his arms, settling her cheek on his shoulder, removing the blindfold when she nestles her face into the crook of his neck.

He pulls the blanket over both of them and murmurs praises into her hair.

"You were perfect, so beautiful, taking everything I gave to you."

He checks her wrists and massages them slightly just like her back and shoulders. She looks blissed-out, her eyes glassy in the best way.

Simon makes her eat and drink something and then they cuddle for a long while until Izzy opens her eyes that are clearer now.

"Thank you," she whispers. "That was perfect."

He smiles at her. "All because of you," he replies quietly.

"I will need an iratze to properly walk again," she snickers.

Simon brushes a hand through her hair. "It's a shame. I would love you to be reminded of what I did with you with every move you make."

She smirks at him and presses a kiss on his lips. "Oh, I won't be able to forget how you made my fantasy come true. And if I should, you can always remind me of it next time."

"You'll be the death of me," Simon groans and kisses her smirk off her face.


End file.
